Enda
Enda is an eagle who is on a mission to save her friends! Enda Enda is the pet/friend/advisor of Carter, Austin. She is intellegent and has quick wits. She knows how to trick someone and is currently the only Female member of J.U.S.T.I.N. Appearence Enda was a White head, Golden Yellow eyes (which matches Carters') , and a Brown body. Her talons are the same color as her beak. With these talons, she picks up coins and piles of cash. She will only become stunned it she touches an obstacle, but gets removed from the level if one of the Emberployees touch her. AFAD Appearence In AFAD, she looks the same way (I'm talking about another Enda who's evil) but she usually wears a really corny, evil expression. Unlike regular, witty Enda, this Enda is Evil but really stupid. She's not a very good advisor for Evil Carter. J.U.S.T.I.N Appearance In J.U.S.T.I.N, She wears a pointy helmet, probably used to slice foes while flying. The helmet is Red and Golden Yellow, J.U.S.T.I.N's signature colors. She is the mascot of the team, which is the Element of Independence. Austin and Justin believe that she is the 'key to chaos'. Other Appearences Enda is one of the main characters in My Little Wiki: NMD is Magic. She takes the place of Twilight Sparkle, as she is as wise as an Owl. Like Twilight, Enda is supposed to make new friends, but has a hard time doing so, as she had never been in contact with anybody else but her assistant Fire-Fox. Christmas Comic Appearance In the Christmas Comic, Enda's appearance stems from her evolution in NMDFanfictionMon. Her first appearance in the comic is in Act One when she electrocutes Carter and Bennet for fighting; she also scolds them for fighting since they should know better. NMDFanfictionMon Appearance She can grow to any size she wants, even growing larger than Carter or a trainer. She can also shrink herself down, but that isn't seen often. She is very protective of Carter and his friends, regardless of the risks needed to aquire her goal. She evolves in 'Final Battle Part 6'. Her type was never revealed until Season 2, where it was revealed that she's Electric/Flying. When she Mega Evolves, she becomes Dragon/Electric. A regular Enda appears in Goat Rider under the ownership of Rida along with a Mini Bennet. Appearances in AC4E is Absent Enda first appears in Color where she finds out that AC4E has been kidnapped by a space alien. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Enda is almost killed in the episode she debuts in since her caretaker Curly tries to cook her under the possession of an alien. Personality Enda is smart and wary of her surroundings. She knows who is evil and who is not. She is brave and not afraid to sacrifice herself to save her friends. Gallery NMDFFMCast.jpg|Enda With the NMDFanfictionMon Cast (top left) S2A3Gallery.png|Rida's Enda next to Max's/Serena's Ave Enda.jpg|Enda Staring to the Right Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Enda (Top) Enda.png|Austincarter4ever's Attempt At Pixel Art of Enda EndacarryingCarter.jpg|"Hold on tight, Amigo!!!!" Thetadtriangle.jpg|Carter (top) and Enda (bottom) in the Tad Triangle WAC and CA.png|Carter (center) and Enda (right) in pixel form (Thanks Axiy!) J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Carter (far right) and Enda (top) In the superhero alliance J.U.S.T.I.N CarterandBravary.jpg|Enda (right, of course) as a Bravary Cartermirror.jpg|Enda (top right) approving her owner's outfit (fancy! ;D) Rawr.gif|Enda's first animation ClassicCEBaA.png|Classic Enda on Classic Carter's Head Enda pixel.png|A Lovely Picture of Enda by EightballPixels EndaNMDFFMRW.png|Enda as she appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! :3 MegaEnda.png|Mega Enda NMDFFMS2A4.png|Enda Above Harmony Trivia *Enda was going to be based off of the bird that landed on Nitrome Towers in the Nitrome Must Die intro. *In addition, she was originally going to be an owl. *Enda is Irish for Bird. *Carter and Enda are far more intellegent than Austin and Justin, and often trick them into random (but always good) scenarios such as J.U.S.T.I.N. *Enda stands for how independent the three boys are. *Enda's appearence does not change when she is close up in the comics AC4E publishes. *Enda was one of the first Female characters Austincarter4ever publishes in her fanfiction, but she might appear somewhere else later on ;) *Like Carter has a robotic counterpart, Enda has a robotic counterpart named END-A (Endearing Neighborly Data Animatronic). *Though Enda didn't appear in Season 2 Arc 3, her pre-evolved form did. Category:Characters Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:The 24 Days of Moneyball Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:Spacial Rider Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:AustinCarter4Ever